


Terms of Engagement

by White_Rose_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_13/pseuds/White_Rose_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 word Drabble: Sam and Gabriel work out some terms for their engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again Lovelies,  
> I love Sabriel, and I hope that you all like this as well! Let me know what you think! Comments and suggestions are welcome.

The restaurant was quiet, dim lights set the mood as couples from all walks of life dined in relative peace. The raised voices from the back of the restaurant caused a few patrons to look up, but when they saw the scene before them they smiled and returned to their own dinner, giving the couple privacy.

***

“No calling me Sweetie. I hate that. You know I hate that. And I am not eating that rabbit stuff you call food. I need meat sometimes... Oh, and candy. I am not giving up candy just because you think it isn’t healthy. I LIKE candy.” Gabriel whined as he said the last sentence and looked earnestly at the tall, shaggy haired man kneeling in front of him.

“Gabe…” Was the only word Sam was able to get out before Gabe jumped into another long litany of things he was not willing to do or give up.

“I do not take the trash out. I only know how to cook desserts and I don’t jog. I especially don’t jog at six in the morning.” Gabe was getting worked up now, his voice was becoming louder and he was fidgeting in his seat.

“Gabe.” Sam tried again as he shifted from one knee to the other. Being as tall as he was meant that kneeling wasn’t easy. Especially kneeling for long, but Gabriel didn’t seem like he was going to stop talking anytime soon.

“Did I mention that I hate the rabbit food you eat? Your music… classical music is SOO boring Sammy!” Gabriel rushed this out quickly, and stopped to draw a breath. Before he could continue Sam reached up and smashed their lips together. When they finally broke apart Gabriel was breathless and Sam was smirking.

“Gabriel,” Sam said, cupping the angels face in his hands, “I’m not asking you to change for me. I didn’t ask for you to start eating my rabbit food, or stop eating candy, even if it will rot your teeth one day. I’ve never expected you to cook or take out the trash before, and I am not asking you to now. It’s not the end of the world Gabriel, I’m just asking you to marry me Love.” Gabriel could feel the cold band of silver that Sam had offered up to him pressed between one of Sam’s palms and Gabriel’s face. He closed his eyes and leaned into the coldness, feeling the ring warm quickly between the heat of the two men.

“I… I guess you can call me Love. It’s better than Sweetie.” Gabriel whispered against Sam’s hand. The hunter chuckled before standing and sweeping Gabriel up into his arms.

“Is that a yes?” Sam asked after kissing Gabe breathless once again.

“Yes.” Gabriel answered before tilting his head up for another kiss that Sam was more than glad to provide.

The meal on the table was completely forgotten as Sam slipped the ring onto Gabriel’s finger and pulled his angel in for a hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it! Comments and suggestions are appreciated. Prompts are welcome too!


End file.
